


Flowers in hair

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash Potluck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Niënor met stranger, who help her to get accustomed to forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write it for prompt, which I draw from Femslash Potluck - Nellas/Niënor, courtship in forest by tumblr user ramainen-elvie.

Niënor was sitting on the tree, 15 feet above ground. Only here one might see bright, blue sky, not covered by any branch. Doriath wasn't that bad, but Niënor frequently missed home. Especially sun rays on her face and green meadows, where wind was combing her hair. There she could breathed, here air sometimes seemed to suffocate her.

She heard rustle and laughter in a nearby treetop. And then crack of branches, a little bit closer to her. She knew it was elleth, who came to her for some time, when Niënor sat on tree or collected flowers on nearby glade, but was too shy to talk to her. Sometimes she saw her shining, dark eyes, bare feet or small hands.

‘Why are you afraid of me?’ she called. ‘You’re certainly older than me.’

She heard crack of branch even closer, but she didn’t move, not wanting to scare stranger.

‘Please, show yourself! Don’t be afraid!’

She slowly turned into direction from which the noise came. There were silence for a while, but then branches parted. Petite elleth was looking at her shyly. Niënor smiled to her.

‘I don’t know many humans,’ she said.

‘Are we so scary?’

‘No… You certainly not. But you’re very beautiful.’

Niënor felt a little bit embarrassed after those words, and her face flushed.

‘What’s your name?’ she asked to change the subject.

‘I’m Nellas. And you are Niënor, am I right? I heard about you.’

‘So… for how long have you been following me?’

‘I… I had no intention to bother you… I always gave you signs of my presence. I hope you not mad at me.’

‘No. But you could show yourself earlier.’

‘Well, you’re so intimidating… Sometimes I’m too shy to do what is right...’

‘Niënor!’ her mother cried from down. ‘Niënor, you’re sitting there again. How many times I tell you not to? Come down immediately! You could fall!’

‘Mom, I wouldn’t fall, I promise.’

‘Niënor, come down! Now!’

She sighed, but had to obey her mother.

‘Next time come to me straight away!’

 

Since then she met with Nellas more and more often. Elleth waited for her in treetops or on the bank of the stream. Nellas showed her places, where most beautiful flowers grew, and they put them into their hair. Together they saw greatest miracles of Doriath, waterfalls with many cascades, trees older than sun and moon, caves of Menegroth… Niënor found strange pleasure in quiet elleth company. Morwen saw, that her daughter disappeared for long hours, and came back home with flowers in her hair, but she didn’t spoke of it.

One evening they were sitting on the glade full of forest flower. Nellas picked up one of them and put it on Niënor’s hair. But her hand didn’t drop. She moved it on cheek, caressing smooth skin, and touching her lips. Girl thrilled under Nellas’ touch, and her hand was descended lower and lower, on her neck and breast.

‘Nellas...’ Niënor whispered, gasping for breath.

‘Don’t you like it?’

Nellas kissed her on the lips, not waiting for response. Maybe she saw it in her eyes…

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nellas could come as a little bit creepy at the begining, sorry!


End file.
